Blood and Rage
by Randomdude21
Summary: During the events of RWBY Volume 3, Yang tries to save her friend Blake from Adam and loses her arm. A red ring goes to yang and she wears but this ring fills her with rage and anger and now she is a raging machine, can Yang use this rage to save her friend or will she fall into burning rage of the Red Lanterns


**Author's note** : i do own RWBY or Red Lantern Comics, all rights go to Rooster Teeth for RWBY and Red Lantern Comics go to DC Comics, Events of this story is durning RWBY Volume 3 please enjoy

Beacon is burning, bodies from huntsman and huntresses, Grimm run through the streets and the academy as the White Fang continued their assault led by none other than Adam Taurus.

 **BLAM BLAM** , shots firing from Yang's gauntlets, her eyes burning with red and anger. No she was pissed Grimm and White Fang attacking the academy, attacking her friends now they will pay for that. One of the White Fang members attacked Yang as he yelled out "Your dead blonde!" without looking Yang raised her fist slamming it into his jawline sending him into a pillar, breathing hard as she had to look for her friends and fast.

"Damn these Grimm" Yang said as she slammed her fist into a Beowulf as her gauntlet blast it's slugs into the beast as it cried and dissolved into ashes and Yang looked around as she ran into the academy running through the hallways, helping any trapped students telling them to leave and fast.

Yang ran into the cafeteria spotting Adam and Blake, Blake was on ground beaten badly. Adam smirked as he stabbed Blake in the stomach as she cried in pain, rage fueled inside of Yang as tears ran down her face as she looked her friend and partner being stabbed then she ran at Adam jumping as she screamed in anger ready to smash Adam into the ground but she wasn't quick enough as his symbol and body glowed as he drew his blade **SLASH** slicing Yang's arm off as her body twirl and fell into the ground.

"NOOOO! Blake cried as tears in her eyes started to fall as her friend lay on the ground, even she's bleeding, Blake uses what strength she had left to crawl to Yang only for Adam to pull her by her hair causing her to scream in pain as he yanked.

Adam smirked as he pulled Blake's hair as he says "It's over now my love, we have won" Blake cried for Yang to wake up, but felt Adam's cold hard steel from his blade rubbing against her throat .

 **PANT** Yang tried to breath as she wakes up to Blake's cries as she grits her teeth looking at Adam with a murderous intent, before she could rect a red glow shines in the area nearly blinding them three. **"Yang Xiao Long of Remnant, you have the power of rage and have been chosen to be a member of the Red Lantern Corp."** "Wha?" before she could react the red ring flew onto Yang's finger as she felt anger and rage flowing through her body, her blood boiling as she got up. The ring on her finger glowing as she coughs up blood but this blood burned through the floor as a red arm appeared on Yang's right arm as she clenched her teeth, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Adam's eyes widen from his mask as the girl who attacked him, got up with a ring on her, her clothes turned red, eyes burning red and blood coming from her mouth boiling then Yang flash right in front of Adam, slamming her fist into the faunus's stomach twisting her fist as he cough up blood but it wasn't over.

After the punch Adam released Blake from his grasp but Yang contituned her assault as she threw barrages of punches into him, his chest sinked in hard, he couldn't draw his weapon then Yang shot up a huge uppercut with her new arm into Adam's chin sending him up as he clashes into the ground flipping over as he passes out from the attacks.

Yang grabbed her friend as she put pressure on Blake's wound to slow the bleeding as Blake looked at her "Yang is that truly you?" Yang looked at her faunus friend and smirked "What cat got your tongue?" Blake smiled weakly as Yang carried her friend out of the cafeteria, leaving Adam a bloody broken mess, Yang found a new power the power of rage and with this she will defend her friends no matter what the cost.


End file.
